The Teen 'vampire'queen,and the ex boyfriend
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Edward never came back in New moon it's been 45 years,and all of them are at a party.The guest list is strictly vampire.Making it very suprising when the Cullens see a certain guest.-A bit of ooc in the beginning.Will they evr be able to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**This one of those stories after Edward leaves,but instead of Bella forever living in fetal position in her room she's head strong and a super star with a story includes Nickolodeon and do not let that change your thoughts about the story.**

**Summary: Edward never came back in New 's been 45 years,and all of them are at a party for one of the girls in a 's turning 16(Again).The guest list is strictly it so suprising when the Cullens see a certain guest.**

**I'm going to stop jabbering as I give the disclaimer.**

**disclaimer:I own my laptop,my ipod,and a cupcake,but not Twilight or disney or Nickolodeon :( ow well on with the story. :)**

Epov

I left Bella about 45 years all were at Natalia's was a part of a coven very close to was turning 16 (Once again.)We were sitting with the guest list was strictly even if I wanted Bella to be her she wouldn't be able to.

It had been 45 years since I left my Bella. Oh,wait she wasn't _my_ Bella anymore. My non beating and cold heart ripped a bit. She probably got married,had kids, and now has grandchildren. I felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of a husband. Her husband could provide her with children and kiss her without wanting to eat could throw her a party and her get a paper cut and his family won't try to kill her.

It was for the best. She could lead a normal life without us in it. But I had to admit, we weren't the same without Bella in our lives.  
Alice didn't go shopping(big shocker there),We started thinking Jasper might actually be emo, Esme never smiled much, Carlisle kept to his office, Emmett lost his humorous side(there really wasn't one anyway), and Rosalie, well I don't know how Rosalie felt. As for me? I kept to my room, staring blankly at the wall. None of us left the house for the two years. This was the first time we went outside since a long time.

_'Cheer up, dude, only one more hour and we're outta here!',_ boomed Emmett in his mind.

_'Come on Edward, this is an awesome party!Really have you ever seen cake made of blood,how awesome is that!_' chirped Alice.

"Yea,awesome." I muttered.

Just as Carlisle and Esme sat down from getting thier slice of blood whatever it is I think it's called cake, I heard the door open, and my whole family gasp. I turned toward the door and the source of my family's shock. I understood why they were frozen, just staring with wide eyes. Because at the door, was the person I thought I would never see again.


	2. Amy Vassilieva

I drove up to Natalia's mansion in my midnight blue 6 series BMW.

Her mansion was just slightly smaller than the one me, my sisters Sophia, and Amanda, and my brother who acts like a 5-year-old, Nathan share.

Yes, they're my biological siblings. What happened was the four of us were born to Elizabeth and Peter Vassilieva.

We were separated. I was sent to my aunt Renee and uncle Charlie.

Sophia stayed with our parents.

Amanda was sent to a foster home along with Nathan.

To make an extremely long story short I found my siblings, Sophia, Amanda, and Nathan. Our whole family are vampires.

Then there are my friends. They are absolutely the greatest friends a girl could ever have, Ashley, Miranda, Vanessa, Demi, Selena, Jennett, Lucas, Zac, Jason and Corbin.

We've been through everything together, the rise to fame, the press. Who knew all these stars were vampires.

The cool thing is were a different kind of vampire, it doesn't really have a name though. We can eat if we wanted too or not. We eat everyday because we still love the taste of human food. But like all vampires I could never have kids. It didn't bum me out much. I knew someday I would get married and would have kids, but that was before I met _him_. Being sisters with Nathan is enough.

Anyway there's some back round info on my friends, family and I.

The door opened and I heard a gasp. I smelt Cullens.I smirked.

I was wearing a turquoise cocktail dress with matching converse and headband.

I strutted in and saw Alice's mouth drop.

The exact reaction I was hoping for.

"Amy Vassilieva. "Natalia said

Ok originally I was born Bella Vassilieva but I changed my name just in case of the Cullens.

"Happy 16th birthday again Natalia, how old are you now." I giggled

"I stopped counting after I was turned so I continue to turn 16."She giggled back

_Hey!  
I'm screaming at you  
Hey!  
Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone  
Hey!_

"Speaking of the 5 year old." I said putting my phone on speaker.

"Hey baby bro." I said

"Your only 8 minutes older than me." He complained

"Hey Nath." Natalia said

"Tally, nice too... hear you." He said trying to find words to say.

"Question, has Amy found a boyfriend yet." Natalia asked

"Sorry Tally I would love to tell you but Amy won' let anyone out of our group know about her love life." Nathan said

"OK Amy we gotta get ready for the school so you have to leave." Nathan said

"Why mom made us go to public school I will never know but he's right, I gotta go."I said hugging Natalia


	3. We forgot you were dating

Epov

When we got home Alice went straight for the computer.

"Hey, I found one of her songs." she yelled

We all ran to Alice. She pressed play on you tube .

I just woke up from a fractured fairy tale  
I bought the dream but didn't read the small details  
Oh which road I should take, I thought I could see it  
You led me ashtray and now I feel cheated  
I let you break my heart and bleed it  
I know it

But I finally learned that I hate to lose  
Found out something I gotta prove

I'm a survivor  
Scream it loud and strong  
I'm a survivor  
That's right, bring it on

I'm taking back the part I gave away  
And I'll never do it again unless it's an even trade  
I opened my heart, like a fool I trusted  
A light in the dark, until you unplugged it  
Love left a mark but I rise above it  
I know it

Every mistake that I ever made  
Made me who I am today

I'm a survivor  
Scream it loud and strong  
I'm a survivor  
That's right, bring it on

The princess opens up her eyes without a kiss  
For that she won't forgive  
Because this good girl's pissed

I'm a survivor  
Scream it loud and strong  
I'm a survivor  
That's right, bring it on

"Great dude, you pissed off Bella." Emmett said

"No I didn't." I argued

"Did you hear the lyrics? The princess opens up her eyes without a kiss  
for that she won't forgive because this good girl's 's the good girl she's pissed."He continued

"What time is it ?"Alice asked

"We have an hour till school."I said

"Perfect just enough time to pick out outfits."She said running upstairs

after Alice dressed us all we got into the Volvo and Alice's new Porshe.

When we got there I went and got our schedules.

"OK guys this is Trixie shr's our guide."I explained

We followed Trixie as we walked past some lockers I realized there were a whole row of large gold ones.

"Why are these lockers gold."Rosalie asked

"Because I want one."She thought

"Those belong to the teen pop sensations the Vasilieva siblings,,,,,,,,,, , and ."Trixie explained

"Are they here yet."I asked

"Actually."Trixie started turning towards the front doors.

"They just got here."She finished

We saw the group walk to the was laughing at something a blonde guy.

They opened the lockers and got their books.

Bpov

I was in my Bmw

Behind me I could see Ashley in her car with Lucas, and in front of us, Selena, with Demi. We finally pulled into the school parking lot and waited for a moment for everyone's car to arrive and park.

When everyone's car was parked in the special section the school gave to us, we a simultaneously open the doors and got out. We walked in unison.

_'Hey, I heard there's gonna be new kids."_ said Selena mentally.

_'Yea, think they know we go here? _' Zac asked

_'Zac, everyone knows we go here._

Ashley pushed open the double doors of the school and immediately, we all saw six pale teens and a familiar flash of hair.

_'Oh crap!'_

"Are you sure we can't beat them to a pulp" Jason asked

I laughed

We walked to our gold lockers. This school is insane, gold lockers like really.

When I turned I realized my locker was across from Edward's.

I quickly walked away.

**Edward's POV**

"Curses," I muttered.

_'So close!'_ Alice whined mentally.

"We have to get to homeroom."

I stalked toward my homeroom with Emmett and Alice in tow. Bella was merely inches away from me, yet she slipped away once again!

I reached the room of doom, gave the slip to my teacher, and sat down.

My first 3 periods went by fast and in no time it was lunch.

Bpov

I ate my lunch as the Cullen's stared in shock that we still ate.

After lunch

Jason, Nathan and I entered biology and took our seats. Jason and Nathan sat at the table right behind me while I sat alone.

Ms. Hinds nodded at us and started to pass out worksheets as more and more students came in.

_'So what's the game plan for the rest of the year Bells?_" asked Lucas.

_'Um, ignore the Cullen's for the rest of the year and then go on that world tour and forget about them?"_ I said while rummaging around for a pencil in my bag.

"Ah, Mr. Hale, we've been expecting you, you may sit next to Ms. Vassilieva, I trust you know who she is."

I froze. You have got to be kidding me!

"Hello Bella." a voice whispered as he sat down.

**Bella's POV**

_'Shoot me. Please!"_

'_Bells by now you should know I could never do that, and even if I did we wouldn't be able to explain why the bullet broke in half' _snickered Jason.

I was on the verge of a mental break down. Jasper had been pestering me non-stop for the past thirty minutes. I ignored him completely. It just wasn't like his normal behavior

"Alice and Emmett kept singing your song survivor, their favorite part is when you say you're pissed."

Nathan started singing the part in his head.

'_Nathan'_

'_Yeah sis'_

'_SHUT UP'_

"_Ok' he said_

Jason started laughing mentally.

Epov

I saw Bella walk out of her class. I grabbed her wrist.

"Release me now." She demanded

"You will talk to me." I said when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

The Jason Dolley guy was glaring at were having a glaring we were I hadn't realized Bella's brother Nathan come and get her unitl I saw them walking off.

**Bella's POV**

_'Jason, what did I tell you!?'_

_'That plotting to kill Cullen is wrong and blah, blah, blah.'_

_'Haha, very funny.'_

_'Hey Bells,' _Zac's familiar voice popped into my head, _'how was the day with Cullen?'_

_'Like being in hell.'_ I responded and all my friends laughed.

We headed toward the parking lot and were half way there, when we spotted some familiar figures near our cars.

_'Ah hell! Not again.'_ I groaned.

_'Ok, I swear if that boy wants to talk to you alone, I will punch him. I don't give a damn if it's in the papers the next day, just let me hit him!'_ Ashley screeched.

_'Ditto, hey Ash, I'll hold him down for you, while we all take turns beatin' the crap out of him.'_ agreed Monique, who was usually the one stopping the fight.

_'Nuh uh, Ash, I hope you don't mine, but I call the first punch.'_ Miranda put in.

"_Hey, we all care about Bells too. We're the best damn brothers she'll ever have!'_ Corbin shot in.

_'Hey, I'm the biological brother! Let me get a couple of swings in!'_

_'Yeah! And were the biological sisters'_ added Sophia and Amanda

_'Guys! Guys!'_ I interrupted.

_'What!'_ My family stopped their plans of war and turned to me.

_'What have I told you all day today?'_ I asked.

_'That's it's wrong to declare mass revenge on Cullen and some other crap.'_ answered Nathan.

_'Yes, exactly, now let's just act like grown teenagers and go home.'_ I responded

We headed toward the cars again.

_'Now remember, just ignore them.'_

_'Right, gotcha.'_

We had arrived at the cars now and most of the parking lot was empty. All the students had gone home, it was just the Cullen's, some teachers, and us.

Everybody climbed into the cars, and I was just about to get in the Bmw when...

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward's velvety voice came from behind me.

"Yeah, and you're not getting away this time."

I turned around and Edward, Alice, and Emmett were behind me. Surrounded, damn it.

_'I only need Jason out here.'_ I ordered my friends.

He came out and stood by me.

I looked up sweetly into Edward's eyes. He took my look as a sign to continue.

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you..."

"We are so, so sorry!" Alice interrupted.

"Yeah, we didn't want to!" Emmett added in."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, their point is, we all made a big mistake leaving you. Will you please forgive us?" Edward pleaded.

I smiled sweetly. _'Bells, what are you doing?'_

I didn't respond. Instead, I put on puppy dogs eyes, and gestured for him to bend down slightly.

He grinned and behind him I could see Alice and Emmett filled with giddy.

_'Bella, have you lost your freaking' mind?!'_

He leaned forward, expecting a kiss. **Too bad.**

"Hey Edward" I whispered

"Look at this." I continued

I grabbed Jason by the shirt and kissed him.

Edward's eyes grew large.

I threw open the door of the Bmw and slammed the door shut. Edward was still in shock. Alice and Emmett were just standing by, still shocked.

Nathan, Sophia, Amanda gaped at me.

"Were you planning on making him jealous like that." Lucas asked

"Guys, Jason's my boyfriend I was going to do that regardless. It just helped that when Edward tried to talk to me ,I just really wanted to kiss Jason." I explained

"Oh we forgot you guys were dating." Zac said

"How did, never mind." I said


	4. Operation Show Off

Bpov

Tuesday morning.

"Ok I know we've been trying to keep the whole me and Jason dating thing on the down low but the people deserve to know." I stated

We were all in one of the mansion living rooms.

"And we all wanna make Cullen suffer." Zac cheered

"Exactly." I said

"I welcome you all to operation show off." I smirked

________________________________________________________________________

"Twirl your hair."

"Giggle a lot."

"Smile like you just won a zillion dollars."

"Um we have more than that much." Zac said

"Make jokes and laugh at them."

"Walk her to every class."

"Hug her after you walk her to class."

"Wink at her a lot."

"Carry her books"

"Share 'looks' "

Jason and I rolled our eyes.

"Wait, I came up with the operation. Jason and I are boyfriend and girlfriend we do this regardless." I argued

"Oh and you guys have to make out 5 times more often." Amanda said

"Are you insane they already make out every chance they get that's not in the public eye." Nathan complained

"Okay, remember, carry her books, walk her to classes, and act like a gentleman." Ashley lectured.

"You guys Jason does this regardless" I complained

We got into our cars and drove to school

When we got to school

Jason opened my door for me.

"Thank you." I said

_'You're welcome.'_ came the reply.

He slung an arm around me and we headed into the school.

Jason and I were in front of my locker.

I spun the dial and put in my combination. I opened my locker started handing all my books to Jason.

"Are you sure you don't mind carrying my books?" I asked

"It's no prob." Jason flashed a _special_ smile at me.

' _oh, how I love that smile.'_

'_AWWWWW' everyone's thought erupted in my head._

The doors opened just as Jason slung his arm around me.

_'Ooohh! The Cullens are here!'_ Sophia sang.

'_Operation Show off commence.'_

' _At least we don't have to hide it anymore.' Jason thought_

'_Your right yay.' I giggled_

'_I love when you giggle." He thought_

_Then we heard a 'AWWWWWW' and a 'EWWWWWWWWWWWWW'_

'_Nathan' Jason thought_

'_Yes future brother in law'_

'_SHUT UP'_

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Bella walked away with the Jason guy. At that moment, two thoughts ran through my head.

_'Aw! They are so cute! Arms around each other and whatnot.'_

and

_'Edward, are you okay?'_

I turned to my brother.

"I'm fine." Edward gritted out.

"You don't seem fine, because like really you saw them make out yesterday." I sang.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Are you sure?" asked Emmett as he came up to us.

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes! For God's sake I'm fine!" Edward roared, attracting many stares.

"Okay then, we were just checking." Emmett and I backed off, innocent grins on our faces.

Edward huffed and stomped away.

I grinned and turned to Emmett. "Nice!"

"Oh yeah!"

We high-fived. Annoying Edward really is fun!

_'Bella looked really happy this morning.'_ I commented as I slid into the seat next to Edward during homeroom.

He nodded ].

_'She was dressed nicely too. You know, that pretty turquoise halter top, turquoise ,blue , and green mini skirt. Oh! And her hair, in those nice loose waves, with those blue streaks in it. So cute!'_

He nodded again.

_'Ooh, but you know what was the best part?'_

He shook his head no.

_'That big beautiful smile as she talked to her ultra hot boyfriend, Jason!'_

_'Seriously, they were laughing and joking around.'_

His hands curled into fists.

I grinned.

_'Jason is really cute you know. With his sea-blue eyes, his blond hair with that cute flip. It's really no wonder he's so successful. And that body! Phew, he and Bella look adorable together!'_

The corner of the desk bent into the shape of Edward's hand.

Perfect.

_'This was fun, wasn't it Eddie? We should have more brother-sister bonding times like this!'_

He growled in response.

The bell rang.

_'Bye Eddie! See you in English!'_ I sang and breezed out the door.

Once in the hallways, the rumor mill had already begun.

"They were sitting like, a millimeter away from each other! I swear."

"Amy was smiling and giggling like mad !"

"Seriously, Jason and Amy were laughing and talking all through homeroom! It was so damn adorable! "

"Yay Jamy!"

"I'm tellin' you man, I saw Jason carrying Ali's books for her while they went to French. They were laughin the whole way!"

"Finally they're together! The prophecy has been fulfilled!"

I grinned at the enraged on my brother's face.

_'Karma Eddie, karma'_

"What" He asked

"You dumped Bella, so she dumped you. She went and got a super hot boyfriend with normal colored hair." I explained

"I hate you" He said

"I love you too." I giggled

**Bella Pov**

"Hey you guys." I smiled my head rested on Jason's shoulder

Monique and Corbin arrived.

"How's the operation going." Monique asked

_'Awesome,'_ I responded, _'I saw the Alice in the hall on the way over here. She looked half sorry for Edward, and half delighted.'_

_'She was always weird like that.'_ I mused.

We laughed.

"You miss her, don't you?" Miranda asked .

I smiled slightly.

"Sometimes, but I have you guys now. You guys helped me through me darkest hour. I wouldn't trade you guys for the world. Especially not Jason"

"Aw! She loooovvveeess us!" grinned Zac and messed up my hair.

"Hey, be careful. That hair took me an hour to do!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Right, " Zac rolled his eyes, "sorry."

I rolled my eyes and attempted blow a loose piece of hair out of my face.

Jason tucked the piece behind her ear.

I giggled. "Thank you."

Jason smiled. "Your welcome."

"Stop being all mushy, and Jason stop looking googly eyed at my sister." Nathan whined

'_Hey when's the next time a teacher is going to walk by'_ I asked Jeannette

"In a half hour." She said

"And when is Edward walking by." I asked

"In 2 minutes." She answered

"Good thing we don't have to breath." I said

"1 minute." Jeanette said

Then I started making out with Jason.

When I stopped I saw all of my friend with their mouths dropped.

"How long." I asked

"Ten minutes."

"And what did Edward think." I asked

"He was pissed." Miranda laughed

"Well he pissed off Amy, you heard Survivor." Amanda said

"Yah the good girl's pissed." Zac sad

"Lets go ."I giggled

Apov

"You saw them make out for ten minutes." Rosalie said

"Don't they need to breath." She continued

"No, remember they're vampires." I said


End file.
